Jealous Spy
by Erymanthos
Summary: Kagome is roped into helping a sick Hojo with homework, courtesy of her modern friends. She lets it slip to Inuyasha, who, needless to say, is livid. He goes through the well to spy, but screws up while doing so... again.
1. The Scheme

This is my first story, so please be gracious when you R&R! Thanks! Now read on!

Disclaimer: No one, including me, owns Inuyasha, but the great Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Brrring!_

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of school. Kagome Higurashi looked up, practically crying with relief. _Finally! I thought this awful day would never end._

Walking down the sidewalk, her brief moment of elation faded away, to be once again replaced by sullenness. _Two tests to study for- geometry and English, both of which I hate; six other homework assignments, and a two page essay on Japanese exports to write. How am I supposed to get this all done by tonight? It's impossible, _she groaned inwardly._ I might as well just slit my wrists right now and-_

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!" a voice called, breaking through her troubled reveries.

Turning, she saw her friends Yuka, Eri and Arimi running towards her. "Oh, hi guys, what's up?" she asked as they caught up to her.

"You'll never believe what's happened," Eri said excitedly. Kagome looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Hojo the mega- hunk is sick with a cold! He's had to stay at home all week," Yuka practically crowed.

Kagome stared at her as if she were nuts. "The poor guy… But why are you telling me this?"

"Come on, don't tell us you didn't even notice he was missing from class!" Arimi chided.

"Well, no… But how could I? I was too busy trying to catch up from when I had-" She wracked her brain. What did Grandpa say?

"Beriberi," she ended lamely, silently berating her grandfather's seeming lack of common sense.

"Well anyway, he obviously needs his homework by now," Yuka began.

"And _we_ can't get it to him, since he hardly even looks at us…" Eri continued.

"When you're around!" Arimi finished. All three giggled.

A look of comprehension dawned in Kagome's eyes. "You mean, you want me to…? But I don't wan- I can't! I've still got tons of homework to do myself and-"

Yuka cut her off. "Look, Kagome," she flared. "Hojo's a nice guy, and he could use some help right now, unlike your psycho maniac boyfriend, who gives you anything _but_ help!"

_She's talking about Inuyasha!_ Kagome realized. It was the same story over and over.

Arimi shook her head. "Honestly, Kagome, why not just dump the guy if he's so rotten to you? You really do deserve better, you know."

"Oh she will, once she wakes up. You're going to Hojo's Thursday afternoon," Eri said firmly.

"And that's that!" the persistent trio barked.

Kagome realized she didn't have any other choice. She surrendered.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Kagome blinked furiously and stared down at the page, trying to make sense of it all.

_Which sentence is correct: Jack and Jill are brothers and sister, Jack and Jill are brother and sister, or Jack and Jill were brothers and sisters?_

She sighed. _An easy one, thank goodness._ She wrote down the middle choice.

_Name the receiver of the object in the next 20 sentences..._

Kagome nearly screamed. It was her first subject, and she wasn't even half- way done with it. How was she supposed to do everything here? It was impossible. She was totally dead.

She dropped her head into her hands and shook it, as if trying to fling out an answer.

Sota opened the door with Buyo hanging off his shoulders. "Hey, sis, how's homework going?" Seeing her apparent migraine, he looked sympathetic. "Not too well, huh?"

Kagome rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Yes, and if you don't mind, I need my privacy to think! So get out! OUT! NOW!"

Sota looked properly terrified and fled, tossing "Meanie!" over his shoulder as he ran.

Kagome turned back to her book and did her best to concentrate, but every small noise grated on her nerves; her mother washing dishes downstairs, the faint bleeping from her little brother's video game, an insect chirping somewhere outside.

She shook her head and hunkered down, trying to muffle the noises.

_Please brain, work... work... work..._

Kagome nodded off to sleep, papers gently wafting down to the floor.

* * *

Hope you liked this first chapter! R&R, please!! I'll get back as soon as I can! 


	2. The Fight

Okay, I'm back, and ready with a new chapter. :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Do not sue.

* * *

Sengoku Jedai

The sky was awash with waves of lavender, crimson and gold. The sun, a ball of molten lava, descended slowly behind the distant mountains.

Far down below, in a certain forest clearing, Inuyasha and Shippo sat next to the well. But the dog-eared hanyou paid no attention to the beauties of the sunset.

"Where the heck is she?" he muttered, irritated. "She should've been back by now…"

Shippo, who had been watching a beetle scurry through the grass, looked up and said, "Quiet already, Inuyasha! You know how busy she is in that other world of hers. She probably has some extra things to do."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Extra things? The Jewel Shards are way more important than just some 'extra things!' Even a little runt like you should know that!"

"Yes, but she told me before she left that she was going to get some more supplies." A private image of a box labeled 'Chocolate Pocky' rose in the kitsune's mind.

"Pff! Who cares; she's late so I'm going to go get her. Worthless girl…"

And with that, Inuyasha stood and leaped into the well.

* * *

Modern Era

After being briefly surrounded in a sea of blue, Inuyasha landed on the bottom of the well. But he knew that he wasn't in that forest glade anymore. Besides the fact that he had traveled through this well numerous times before, the scents and sounds were different. He could smell a hideous odor being coughed from those things Kagome called 'cars,' and moved quickly to avoid it.

Silent as a shadow, Inuyasha ran from the well-house, leapt onto a tree branch, and then onto the windowsill leading into Kagome's room. He slid open the window and climbed in.

"All right, Kagome, what're you…"

He trailed off. Kagome was sound asleep, her head resting on her crossed arms.

"Uh, Kagome?" he called cautiously. Nothing happened.

He poked her arm. "Wake up, stupid…"

She just mumbled, "Geometry… Should be banned…" and turned her head the other way.

Inuyasha poked harder. She grimaced, but her eyes remained shut.

"Erg, you idiot! I didn't want to do this, but you're so stubborn!" He took a deep breath, and as powerfully as possible intoned: "_Iron Reaver Soul-_"

"SIT!" Kagome cried abruptly, shooting up in her chair. Inuyasha slammed to the floor with a crash.

Kagome blinked, and looked down. "Oh, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked as he climbed up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll tell you what's wrong, you're late again!" he said angrily.

"Late? But I'm not supposed to come back until tomorrow! Are you sure you aren't-"

"Sure I'm sure! You were supposed to come back tonight, and it's already nearly dark!"

"Inuyasha, I've got homework to do, and some last minute shopping! I can't come back until tomorrow."

"You said tonight!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Tonight!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Tonight!"

"Shut up! SIT!"

"Aaagh!"

WHAM!

"Why you…" Inuyasha muttered painfully.

"Sorry-" _Not, you stubborn jerk,_ "-but you have to be reasonable sometimes. And also," Kagome added, suddenly seeming a little nervous, "I, um, won't be able to come back for two more days…"

She waited for the eruption. _Three, two, one…_

"WHAT?! TWO MORE DAYS? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THREE ALREADY!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome raised a finger matter-of-factly. "Inuyasha, si-"

"No! No, not again, please!" he begged. Then he glared lightning at her.

Kagome couldn't resist a little grin. "Well, I guess that's settled then!… Although I suppose you deserve an explanation…"

"Big time," he muttered.

"Well, this… _friend_… of mine is sick, and I have to, um, help him with homework-"

"_Him?_" Inuyasha interrupted suspiciously.

She sighed. "Hojo. So you see, I-"

"Wait, did you say what I think you said? You didn't say _Homo_, did you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"_Hojo!_ Honestly… Look, I'm sorry for the delay, but I promised my friends and…"

But she needn't have bothered explaining. Inuyasha was already gone.

She gazed at the curtains swaying in the breeze. "Inuyasha, you jerk… What were you worried about?"

* * *

Hope you like it so far! Just so you know, I do welcome flames as well as praise, but only if they're _constructive criticism!_ Thanks, and please R&R! 


	3. Duo Stalkers

Aaah! Sorry, people (if anyone's been reading this at all)! I was (and still am) suffering from writer's block, but I managed to write and post this chapter, and hopefully the next one will come more swiftly. So that's why I need you to review, people! Help me! Lots of positive reviews kinda kick my stamina, if you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!

* * *

Two days, later, Kagome warily walked up to Hojo's house and knocked on the door. It was opened by a kind looking little woman that looked remarkably like Hojo. 

"Oh, are you Kagome Higurashi? You're here to help Hojo study, is that right?" she asked her.

"Uh, yes I am. But I was just going to drop off his books and-"

The little woman didn't seem to be listening. She was too busy chattering and bustling Kagome up a flight of stairs and down a hall. "Oh, good! He's been waiting quite eagerly for you. It's simply awful about that cold he's gotten; every breath seems to wrack his poor thin frame! But I've been feeding him my famous hot miso soup, so he should be back on his feet in no time! I'm his mother, by the way, pardon my rudeness in not introducing myself earlier and oh, here we are!"

She stopped in front of a particular door and knocked. "Hojo, dear, your friend Kagome is here!"

From within came the weak reply, "Okay… 'coughcough!' Come on in, Kagome!"

Hojo's mother disappeared back downstairs with the merry call of, "Don't work to hard, Hojo, you hear?"

Upon entering and setting sight on Hojo, Kagome reflected that he didn't look that sick at all. He was sitting up in bed and beaming his heart out at her. Even his "wracking coughs" were pretty feeble.

"Hi, Kagome! Sorry you had to take the trouble to come up here, and I really appreciate it. Do you think you could stay for a little while and help me? With this awful cold I have 'coughcough' it's kind of hard to concentrate."

Inwardly, she sighed and prepared for a long afternoon. What more could she do?

* * *

Sengoku Jedai

Inuyasha leapt down from the old dead tree and glanced furtively around.

"No one can see me by the well," he muttered as he snuck off. "Or else I'm really in for it! Or rather," he added, flexing his claws, "they are."

Hurrying towards the clearing, Inuyasha was so intent on disguising his trail that he didn't notice the tiny black pigtail peeking out from behind a nearby bush. It snickered, rustling the foliage, and popped down out of sight.

* * *

"Miroku, do you really think this is a good idea? Spying on Inuyasha like this, I mean." 

Shippo presented this question to the giggling Buddhist monk in a slightly irritated tone, which was perfectly reasonable since the monk had dragged him away from a delicious, steaming bowl of rice, his hair had leaves and twigs in it, and they had just barely escaped a swarm of hungry mosquitoes minutes before. The kitsune's tail was still sore from when Miroku had grabbed it in making their escape.

"Of course it is, Shippo," Miroku replied, oblivious to all worldly cares. His eyes were fixated on the bounding red dot rapidly moving away. "We need to keep a close eye on Inuyasha. By following him and noting his behavior, we can better plan how to trick him into professing his true feelings for Kagome."

"Which he'll never do, of course," Shippo added. "I want him to say it as much as you do, Miroku, but you know that Naraku will hand over the Jewel to us and cure your Wind Tunnel before that happens."

The monk's right hand twitched reflexively, and he sighed. "Yes, you may very well be right about that, Shippo," he said in a less elated tone. "But we must never give up hope of this happening."

"Besides, why just me? What good can I do?" the fox child asked, looking up from scratching a bug bite. "Why not Sango, or Kirara?"  
  
He saw Miroku stiffen suddenly, and smirked. "Ah, well, um," Miroku stumbled, composure suddenly gone. "That's because as men, and loyal companions of Inuyasha, it is our duty to ensure his happiness. And having women around would merely get in the way."

"That's funny, because I would think you would leap at the chance to be alone with Sango," Shippo said, exaggerating thoughtfulness. He started to stand up. "Tell you what. Why don't I go back to get her instead and-"

"NO!" Miroku desperately slammed him face- first into the ground. "I- I mean… Well, you know, Shippo. More people means a less better chance of disguising our presence," he explained, releasing his death grip on Shippo's head. "And you know what Inuyasha would do if he found us out don't you?"

Shippo sprang up, spitting out dirt and leaves. "Yes… PHTOO! I know very well what would happen," he replied sullenly.

Miroku beamed. "Okay, then, we should continue following. He's already made great progress." He stood and marched briskly away, feeling the scathing gaze of the kitsune boring at his back.

* * *

After finally reaching the well and rushing around the clearing to flush out any lurking intuders, Inuyasha went to the edge of the well and gazed down into the depths. 

_Kagome, there must be some reason why you consider helping Hobo more important than me- than the Jewel Shards! And I'm going to find out what._

_

* * *

_

Well, here was your chapter. Please R&R, and DO expect another chapter soon!

More reviews= faster updates= happier readers= a more dedicated author.

Remember this!


	4. Spying will get you Nowhere

Chapter 4: Spying will get you nowhere

Disclaimer: If you have been reading very carefully through start and finish of each chapter, you'll notice that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

(Modern Era) 

"…And then, if you round it up like 'this'-" Kagome, sitting on a stool next to Hojo's bed, scribbled a little in a big red notebook, "-It should end up as 729, which you then put up here." She passed the notebook over to Hojo. "See?"

Hojo took it and beamed at her as he had been doing for the past hour. "Yeah, I see now! Thanks for- 'coughcoughcough' explaining this. I think I can do the rest now."

Kagome smiled back. "Okay then! So, is that all?" she both asked and prayed.

Hojo shifted through the books on his bedside table. "No… I still have geometry left. But that should be a snap for you- 'HACKHACKHACK!! ahem' -right Kagome?"

Her smile froze in place. "Uh, yeah, a snap, right," she forced through clenched teeth.

'Geometry! Oh, I am so dead!'

* * *

(Sengoku Jedai) 

As Inuyasha dropped out of sight over the rim of the well, Miroku, crouching in the undergrowth at the side of the clearing, rotated the Elephant Ear he was holding to block the sunlight and sighed. "So there he goes."

Shippo mimicked him with the leaf he was holding over his head. "Going to fetch her again? It's not even close to sundown. He must be really impatient." He looked up at Miroku for input.

The monk looked disappointed. "Now we can't even track him. Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones who can pass through the well, after all. The only thing to do is to sit here and wait until he returns, with or without Kagome."

Shippo snorted. "Probably without. Did you see the look on his face last time? She must have scared him silly with her temper!"

Miroku nodded but remained silent, considering what to do next.

Suddenly, an eerie voice wafted through the air. "Mir-o-ku… "

He whirled around, staff at the ready. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Sango oozed up into being behind him. He gaped, horrified, and turned to stone.

"Sango! And Kirara!" Shippo exclaimed as the tiny cat demon leapt onto Miroku's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"What else? Keeping track of the Hentai Houshi. So, what excuse do you have for me this time, hmm?" Sango asked grimly, poking the back of Miroku's head.

He didn't move.

Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Miroku keeled forward from the force of the blow, then rocketed back up again, looking sheepish. "Oh, ah, Sango! What brings you here?"

She glared. "That's what I'm supposed to ask you."

Before Miroku could make up some story about a demon possessing a swarm of mosquitoes and forcing them to flee out here before they could warn anybody, Shippo pounced on top of his head and told Sango, "Inuyasha's up to something. We saw him sneaking around, and followed him here."

Miroku silently thanked Buddha that Shippo had not fully given away their real intentions. Sango moved to a position behind a nearby bush and mused aloud, "Hn, he's probably just gone to get Kagome again. He's done it so many times before, it's so predictable."

"That's what we thought. But he went through the well, and now we can't follow him anymore," Shippo complained. Sango looked thoughtful.

"Didn't Kagome say that she had to help some friend? What if he's worried and went to check on her? Or…" and she grinned an un-Sango-like evil grin, "What if he's jealous, if this friend proves to be the opposite gender?"

"Jealous? Inuyasha? Of Kagome?" Shippo exclaimed. "No way… But still, it could solve everything for us!"

Sango shot him an inquiring glance. Miroku, seeing that, said hastily, "Quite right Shippo. Inuyasha could confess without our urging… Uncle Miroku," he added softly, imagining himself surrounded by a gaggle of giggling dog-eared kids, but Sango overheard.

"Miroku, don't go rushing into things," was all she said. He was surprised; when she'd first spoken he'd expected to be beaten within an inch of his life for that; then he realized with a jolt that maybe Sango had her hopeful expectations also…

* * *

Once again Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the modern well, leapt up and rushed to Kagome's window. Upon opening it, he saw that the room empty. 

'Kagome's already left! I'll just have to follow her scent.'

He streaked across the rooftops, knowing the dangers that could come from traveling on ground. Kagome's scent was faint, overrun by the smoke that those 'cars', coughed out and other odors he couldn't even begin to describe, but he followed it steadfastly.

Sooner then he'd thought, the scent stopped at a white house. It was strongest at an upper-story window. Inuyasha leapt up onto a tree branch reaching across it, and then almost toppled over.

Kagome was in there- with that stupid, bumbling guy Homo! What was she doing? Why the heck was she smiling at him like that?? He had half a mind to smash through that window and grab that worthless idiot by the neck…

Suddenly, as Kagome turned her head to say something to Hojo, he leaned down and kissed her.

Inuyasha did fall out of the tree then.

* * *

Augh! Don't hate me, Hojo bashers! Believe me, I had a bit of a hard time writing this myself... So, R&R! Please! And now, I have resolved not to update until I get 3 or more reviews.   
  
Random person: You're desperate, aren't you.  
  
Me: So what if I am! Go back into your hole! 


	5. Rain, storm, Go Away!

Chapter 5: Rain, Storm, go away!

And now, here's what you've all (hopefully) been waiting for: Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Lemme alone…

* * *

Kagome was stunned… amazed… shocked… furious.

She shoved Hojo away and stood up; just as something big and red flew by the window and a muffled 'WHUMP' could be heard outside. There was only one way to confirm her suspicions, while letting out her barely concealed anger.

Any sensible person looking at her would immediately run in fear. Her expression was enough to move thunderclouds just by glaring at them.

"HOJO," she blazed, "What was that?! I thought that all I'd be doing all afternoon was be SIT-" here she heard a louder 'WHUMP' and knew her suspicion was correct, "-tting in a chair and reading books all afternoon, but I get this! You JERK!!!" She was about to add, _You didn't even ask_, but swallowed it.

Hojo sat gazing up at her throughout this outburst, wearing the pitiful, hurt look of a puppy who'd been kicked hard in the ribs for the first time. Kagome almost felt sorry for him… Almost.

"But… Kagome, I thought… you liked me…" he faltered, the rasp completely gone from his voice.

Some of her fury evaporated. "I did, but mainly as a friend."

He looked confused. "W-what about our dates, and…"

Kagome sighed deeply, trying to force some exasperation and sorrow into it. "Don't get me wrong, Hojo, I was thrilled when you started asking me out. But now, I just see that we aren't meant to be. Besides…" she took a deep breath, "I-I like someone else!"

Hojo opened his mouth again, but she cut him off, grabbing her books and rushing out the door. "Goodbye, Hojo. I'm sorry."

Hojo's mother intercepted her at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, Kagome, leaving already?" she asked in that motherly tone which Kagome had found sweet; now, in her haste to leave, it was half-annoying.

"Yes, Hojo's done studying, and," she added, "I think his cold may be gone by tomorrow."

Hojo's mom beamed in that innocent puppy-like way so similar to Hojo's. "Why that's wonderful, dear! Be sure to come back soon!"

"Um, yeah, sure! Bye!" Kagome was already out the door and running towards Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

As Inuyasha slammed into the ground upon landing beneath the window, one thought entered his mind: _She knows I'm here!_

He climbed up, flew back to the well and jumped in, his thoughts centered on the scene he had witnessed. How dare that brainless, rotten bastard even come within 5 feet of Kagome! How dare she even LET him!!

As Inuyasha climbed out of the well, a large droplet of water splashed onto his nose. Two seconds later, a sprinkle of rain had started, then a light shower, and grew to a thundering, sheeting downpour.

"Damn!" he muttered, shielding his eyes and squinting into the storm. The trees of the forest were merely tall, swaying gray blobs, the blobs that were the canopies thrashing under the pressure of the wind and buckets of water. He held his hand in front of him; only a foot away from his face, and yet he could only just barely make out his fingers.

"I can't get back to the village in this! Guess I'll just have to wait it out."

Inuyasha sat and hunched over by the well, but it provided no shelter; and though his fire-rat coat was good armor, it didn't prevent him from getting hypothermia. He considered jumping in to a hopefully drier time, but decided against it. He wasn't really looking forward to meeting Kagome right now, or anyone else for that matter.

His only choice was to seek refuge in the forest.

* * *

"Miroku!" Shippo yelled in surprise, staring up at the suddenly dark sky. Then, as the storm began, Shippo scrambled under the shelter of a fat, distorted root. A barrel-load of water immediately drenched the group, causing Kirara growled in dismay as both Sango and Miroku groaned.

"Now what do we do?" the demon slayer cried as she futilely tried to wring out her sopping hair.

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it? We go back to the village," Miroku pointed out.

"Miroku, I can't even see 3 feet in front of me. There's no way we're moving an inch during this storm," Sango replied, glaring. "Great job, what you've gotten us into."

He held up his hands as if to ward her off. "That's totally unfair! It's not like _I_ summoned the storm here!"

"I'm getting soaked!!!" Shippo hollered from beneath the root, pulling up his tail in an effort to shelter his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't long enough, and he curled up into a miserable little ball.

"I know!" Sango said suddenly, hauling up her Hiraikotsu. "We can use this for a kind of shelter. I don't know if it'll work, but…" She hoisted it over her head, lying it flat so the rain bounced and slid off it, leaving her dry.

Shippo ran from the root to the crook of Sango's elbow, where he relaxed. "Hey, it's drier under here! Great idea, Sango!" Kirara snuggled in Sango's lap and mewed in agreement.

Miroku edged over. "Yes, this should help keep us safe from the worst of the storm. Wonderful thinking, Sango," he praised, but Sango cut him off.

"Oh no you don't, lecher. You're not coming anywhere near me!" She glared from under the curved bone roof.

"But Sango, if he doesn't find shelter, most likely he'll get a cold," Shippo protested. "Let him come under here if he wants to; he'll have me to answer to if he tries anything." He sat up straighter and shot Miroku a most unconvincing round of daggers.

Miroku thought Shippo looked more cute then intimidating, but he refrained from saying so. He was now soaked to the bone and his teeth started to chatter. "Please, Sango. Shippo's right, I won't take advantage of you!"

She blushed beet red and responded hotly, "You'd better not, or I'll make you wish that your Wind Tunnel had sucked you up long ago!" Seeing him wince, she added quickly, "Er, sorry," and moved to make room while making sure she remained under Hiraikotsu.

Miroku sat down under it and sighed. "You're right, this is a great improvement." Then he closed his eyes in a meditating posture. Sango kept her eye on him, watching to see if his hand started twitching, but he remained still.

Sango refused to let her guard down or be impressed. A bit of the latter slipped through anyway.

* * *

Hm, now Sango's wormed her way into this... What else will happen... Oh well, R&R please!


	6. Fumes and Young Love

Chapter 6: Fumes and Young Love

Gomen, people!! I haven't updated in sooo long, but we moved and my computer didn't have Internet access, and my bro's computer, which does, doesn't have a floppy drive so I couldn't upload my chapters... And THEN the school computers wouldn't accept my files... But anyway, you are free to feast your eyes now, and that's all the matters. Enjoy! By the way, thankies for all the wonderful reviews!!!

* * *

Inuyasha followed his nose for a few minutes trying to locate a tree (and avoid running into one), but then abandoned the idea. The rain was so thick he couldn't make out any smells at all except… well, water. 

Finally, groping about and widening his eyes as far as he could, trying to see further through the soaking blanket, he found what seemed to be a broad, sturdy tree. He didn't jump to a high branch, as he usually would, but proceeded to climb hand over hand, praying that a branch wouldn't break and fuming at his helplessness caused by something as insignificant as water.

Settling on the first wide limb he came to, Inuyasha folded his arms inside his haori (coat), flattened his ears, and leaned back against the trunk, feeling the rough bark through the haori cloth.

Now, the thought that had been hovering at the back of his mind sprang back full force: how to kill the brainless lump Hobo.

Ripping his throat out sounded like a good place to start, thought Inuyasha viciously as the previous scene flashed through his mind. Or throwing him off a bridge into freezing, torrent waters where he'd instantly be sucked under by the current… Or giving Shippo a break and using Hobo as his new favorite punching bag… Or tying him to a stake and unleashing the Wind Scar until nothing was left but ashes…

The possibilities were cruel and endless.

And, unless he wanted an early death by those teleporting "pleasemen" and their weird metal "guns", impossible.

By far the easiest option would be to drag Hobo to the well, toss him in, and wait the two seconds it would take for him to get devoured by a demon. And yet, this was also futile seeing as Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who could pass through the well.

"Well then," Inuyasha muttered, sitting up suddenly and cracking his knuckles. "If _he_ can't come, _I'll_ go meet him instead..."

* * *

Kagome raced back to the shrine, hair flying and the book ends poking through her bag grinding into the small of her back. Fleetingly, she saw several people staring at her with surprise, but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to place as much distance between her and Hojo as possible.

Finally, she reached the shrine and leaned against the wall of the house, getting her breath back. She couldn't go back through the well tonight. Not after what had happened. Either Inuyasha would blow a few vocal cords yelling at her, or else ignore her completely with that detached air she had learned to dread. She couldn't expect the rest of her friends to remain quiet and go with the flow, and she wasn't exactly in the mood to answer any questions…

So what was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Mounting the stairs to her room dejectedly, she didn't see Sota bearing down on her-until it was too late. 

"Ngh!" Kagome gasped as they collided, instinctively clutching the stair rail with both hands. Then, "Watch where you're going! I could've broken my neck!" they yelled at each other.

"Sorry Sis, but I'm in a hurry! Gottagobye!" Sota made to scramble past, but Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt, glaring.

"Oh no you don't! Since when are you 'in a hurry'? Mostly all you do is play those dumb games of yours all day."

Sota turned pink and stared at the wall scroll mounted above Kagome's head, mumbling something about meeting someone.

"'Meeting someone'? Is this someone… a _girl_?" Kagome inquired attentively.

In answer, her little brother turned pinker.

"Mm-hm, I thought so," she said triumphantly. "It's that little third-grader, isn't it?"

Sota nodded, now staring at his feet, but he couldn't keep the tiny grin off his face.

Man, look at the little bugger squirm, Kagome thought. She was enjoying herself immensely, current troubles forgotten. _I think I'll rub it in a little more before letting him go._

She clasped her hands over her heart and pretended to swoon. "Ah, young love! What a wonderful thing… Well, you'd better be going; don't wanna be late for your big date!" she admonished chirpily, shoving her now tomato-red brother down the stairs.

As the door slammed though, the previous events that afternoon came crashing down on her. She climbed up to her room in sullen silence.

* * *

"Hey, Sota!" Yuka called in surprise. She, Eri and Arimi were sitting in their usual booth in Wacdnolds, waiting for Kagome to arrive and fill them all in on a hopefully successful date. "Over here!" 

The boy came running from where he'd been standing at the door. "Huh? What is it?"

"Have you seen Kagome lately?" Eri questioned.

"She was supposed to meet us here, but she's late," Yuka added.

"Oh my gosh!" Arimi suddenly gasped. "Do you think something's happened to her?! What if she-got run over by a car, or…"

"Arimi!" her two friends chorused exasperatedly.

"Uh, no, she's fine," Sota waved his hands half-consolingly. "I ran into her on the stairs in our house when I was going out, in fact."

"What? But she specifically said that she'd meet us here! How could she have forgotten?" Arimi cried.

"Maybe she had something on her mind…" Yuka said mischievously.

"What d'you… Augh! You don't think…!" Eri pulled Sota up by the front of his shirt. "Spit it out, munchkin!! What'd she say? What'd she do??"

"Hey! Let me go!!" Sota squirmed frantically.

"TELL!" Eri commanded.

"O-okay, okay! Well, we um, ran into each other and I told her I was m-meeting this gir- I mean, a friend, and she got all lovey-dovey for some reason. She seemed pretty chipper. Then she shoved me down the stairs and I went out." He squirmed again. "LEMME GO!"

"Fine! Geez, you don't have to yell." Eri released him and immediately put her head in with her friends. Sota scrambled off towards a booth with a cute, little brunette girl sitting in it.

"Chipper, he said! That means the date went great, doesn't it?" Arimi asked eagerly.

"It'd better! Why, for all we know… maybe Hojo… you know…" Yuka wiggled her fingers coyly.

Eri let out a muffled, ecstatic shriek. "Oh my gosh! You don't think that they actually…" She looked around as if to check if anyone was eavesdropping, and then said in the tiniest whisper, "_kissed,_ do you?!"

The three girls started giggling madly, causing people several booths away to stare.

"Oh, wow," Arimi sighed dreamily when they stopped, "that would be so romantic… And it would mean that she's _got_ to dump her boyfriend! I mean, he's been nothing but rude to her ever since they've met! But Hojo, on the other hand…"

Eri finished fiercely, "Is the greatest guy on earth and we'll be thanking him on bended knee for driving Mr. Two-timer clean out of Kagome's head!"

* * *

Okay, yeah, it's short. Sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer but I can't make any promises... Until then, R&R!!!!! I'm still suffering writer's block, so constructive criticism is much welcomed! 


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Okay, I'm veeeeeerry sorry, people!! I didn't update for such a long time... And I know I'm a loser, so you don't have to tell me... ::sniffles:: Erm, anyway, on to the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me....

* * *

Once again, a reddish-white blur shot from the well house. But unlike prior times, this one didn't go for a certain window. Instead, it deviated towards the highway, pounced to and from assorted vehicles, and disembarked upon reaching the mall…

_Meh,_ Inuyasha thought, perched precariously on top of a beauty shop overhang. Thanks to all the fripperies covering it, the fact that it tended to curve upward, and that the people rushing in, out, and by weren't very interested in the ceiling, he managed to escape notice

He hoped.

Frankly, he found this place a bit overwhelming. All the sights, the smells, the sounds, were intermixed so densely that he had trouble adjusting. Blinking rapidly, he overheard a girl coming out with a middle-aged woman say, "Don't you just LOVE the mall, Mother? The sights, the smells, the sounds, they are all so dear to my heart. OOO, let's go in…"

_Well whoopee for you,_ Inuyasha thought, simmering

But pouting wasn't what he was here for (Not that he'd ever pout. Pouting was for weaklings, and he was _not_ a weakling). He was here for more personal reasons; a dangerous mission; one that he must accomplish.

And the entrance to the store labeled _Beat Trends_ was his destination.

He leaped, ran, knocked over some hapless fool, grabbed the first thing he set hands on, got tangled in something thin and strappy, knocked over something else that let out a loud BONG, and then was out of the mall before anyone could see what had happened.

There was a stark silence. The store was in disarray.

"Wh-what in the name of…" the clerk stuttered. Then she screamed, "HELP!!! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!! AAAUUUGHH!!!! POLICE ANYBODY AAUUUGGGHH…"

One of the salesgirls fainted, but that might have been due to the fact that a clothes rack teetering on three wheels fell on her just then.

* * *

Hojo was staring moodily at the therapeutic lavender arm bands in his trash bin.

It hadn't worked. He had failed. The greatest girl on earth had slapped him good and walked out forever.

What had he done wrong? Okay, maybe he _should_ have invited her to a big restaurant like his friends had said…

_But I don't have any money,_ he thought dismally Maybe the "make her feel sorry for you and act more motherly and concerned" tack didn't work, then.

_I probably should have just gotten her flowers or candy or something,_ Hojo thenthought for the first time_. But she seemed in such discomfort whenever I saw her I thought that the other stuff might've been more appreciated…_

Suddenly his attention was diverted to the window as it abruptly slid open.

His jaw dropped.

A surly looking guy wearing black leather pants with little chains hanging from the belt loops, black biker boots, a dark gray T-shirt emblazoned with "Damn you stalkers…", a black leather jacket, and a Harley Davidson cap over strikingly long, silvery-white hair had climbed in. He stood with his hands in his pockets, glowering at Hojo with warning amber eyes.

"Wh-who are y-you?!" Hojo stammered, scrambling away.

"Feh," the biker responded irritably. "You know a girl named Kagome?"

"Yes, yes, I do. She's my girlfriend… or was my…"

Biker Dude slammed his fist into his palm with a resounding _SMACK!_ Hojo flinched and made a sound like a mouse having its tail trodden on. "Listen up, Hobo… " he growled. "If I ever catch you near her again, I'm going to beat you up so bad your mother's going to put you out with the trash. Got that?"

"Are you… threatening m-me??" Hojo practically squeaked in fear.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?"

And upon giving Hojo a few solid clouts on the head, just to show him he was serious, Biker Dudejumped rightout the window.

At first Hojo was justglad that Kagome's tempermental boyfriend was out of his room. Then it started to dawn on him: _But... we live in a two-story house! Oh my God, he's going tokill himself!!_

Hojo threw on a bathrobe and rushed downstairs. Not answering his mother's cheerful hail, he wrenched open the front door and ran down the steps. But when Hojo reached the spot under his window, no one was there. He frantically searched all around the house, but failed to turn up anything except a few empty soda pop cans.

* * *

KNOK! KNOK! KNOK!

"Kagome! Are you there?! Let us in!!"

KNOK! KNOK! BAM! BAM!

"We _know_ you're there! Let us in _now_! We want to hear all about it!"

Eri and Yuka were pounding on the door to Higurashi Shrine, hollering at the top of their lungs and growing more indignant with every passing moment. Arimi was hovering anxiously nearby.

"KA-" BAM! "GO-" BAM! "ME!!" BAM!

Suddenly the door opened and Kagome looked out. "Oh," she said unenthusiastically. "You guys."

"What d'ya mean, 'You guys'! We've been waiting for half-an hour at Wacdnolds! You never showed up, and we want the whole story before we're leaving!" Eri exploded.

"Oh, that? I guess I kind of forgot."

"Well, that's just dandy! But now we're here and you're not getting away."

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing much to tell, actually. I helped him work, he hit on me-"

"HIT ON YOU?!!!" all three girls shrieked.

"-and I walked out. That's all that happened."

She stood gazing at her audience, who in turn were gazing into space and shivering hard. Then she fought the sudden urge to break out giggling.

"Nothing's funny! Kagome, Hojo, decent, clean, top-grade, ultra-cool, sweet, _HOJO_, actually _hit on you_?! I can't believe it!!" Eri cried.

"Wait a minute, was the cold thing all a ruse?" Arimi said, dismayed.

"Like, totally! Probably he knew _you-"_ Kagome jabbed her finger at her friends, "well enough to know what you'd do to _me_!"

Eri huffed, "Don't blame us for what that creep did to you! We thought it was for your own good!"

"I'm calling Hikaru," Yuka exclaimed angrily. "No way he's going to keep disillusioning the girls at our school. What if he keeps doing… it?"

"No, wait guys! You didn't let me finish… It wasn't really like that!..." But it was too late.

"Let us use your phone, Kagome," Eri said, shoving past her with Yuka and Arimi at her heels.

"H-hey!" Kagome put a hand on Eri's shoulder, but she angrily shrugged it off. "Don't try to stop us, Kagome! Now that we know Hojo for what he really is, justice must be served!"

"Yeah!" Yuka chimed in, a liberating fist raised in the air. "Um... yeah, justice!" Arimi said.

Eri had reached the phone. Raising the receiver to her ear and dialing a number, she was soon talking with someone... and judging by the fierce grin on her face, the message was getting through.

"And tell everyone else, okay? I'm going to call May..."

Kagome sat down, put her face in her hands and groaned. What had she done?

* * *

Yeah, it sucked. And I know it was short, but I've been having long-term writer's block (if you couldn't tell) and I finally decided to just get it up and over with. Please R&R, flames welcome! Any questions or comments, you can e-mail me. 


	8. Someone just Shoot Me Now

Chapter 8: Someone just shoot me now

Okay, long time no see. Thank you for the lovely reviews! As a reward, I've got the next chapter up! So, what're you waiting for? Go to it! And don't forget to RR. :)

* * *

Kagome was currently sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously in her notebook. It was her "To Do List," and by golly, she was determined to get _this _one finished no matter what it took! 

1) Kill Hojo.

2) Kill my friends.

3) Kill Inuyasha. Make him sit roughly 500 times before that.

4) Kill whoever invented colds.

After considering it for a while, she ripped it all up, crumpled the remains into a ball, tossed it into the wastebasket and collapsed onto her bed.

Why did it have to turn out like this? Why did every other thing that happened to her have to be catastrophic? Why was she even born? Why Why WHY?

She rolled over onto her stomach and mumbled into her pillow, "Someone, please, please… Just shoot me now and end it!"

* * *

The next day, at school, Kagome's fears were realized. Whispers followed her through the halls like Inuyasha after ramen. Hojo's usual group of chums were seen minus one member… 

The Outcast.

That's what he might as well be called now. Girls who were usually flocking all around him, peering through bushes, setting up hidden cameras around the cafeteria and dreamily writing "Mrs. Hojo" all over their notebooks now avoided him like a Typhoid Mary. One girl who had actually tried to make her dream of becoming his girlfriend come true had been reported to have punched him in the nose and then run off in tears. As for Kagome herself, she was getting a mixture of sympathy and suspicion; it was so awful that she had to be the victim of his new-found lecherous ways; or she had deliberately framed him to tarnish his perfect name and now had the nerve to go about flaunting it and acting like nothing happened to her.

They were so wrong. Although she did her best to remain calm on the outside, internally she screamed whenever a very depressed Hojo came into view, and tried to avoid all paths that might lead to him. It was kind of hard since Yuka, Eri and Arimi were always huddled around her, sharing the latest gossip about him and how this was the biggest scandal around the school in ages.

Kagome thought she had done a fairly good job of dodging Hojo, until just before school let out.

She'd been rushing down the hall, for once letting her composure slip and in a full panic since she would most certainly be late for her next class… that she also happened to be failing, thanks to a certain hanyou and shattered crystal. As she rounded a corner, she abruptly ran into someone.

"Ouch!" She staggered back, holding her nose, which she was certain had broken. When the pain of collision subsided to a dull throb, she looked up…

And internally screamed again, feeling herself go about twenty shades of red at once.

Hojo. Why now, why ever!

He cleared his throat, apparently feeling as awkward as she. He had the determined but harried look of someone seeking to get something unpleasant over and done with.

"Kagome… I, er, know about your boyfriend…"

Scream, scream, scream. _INUYASHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK, JUST YOU WAIT!_

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about… the other day, and I know I should have been more considerate of the situation. I wish that I could make it up to you somehow…" He stood there, wearing a hint of that hopeful puppy look that was so familiar to Kagome.

She told him, but not with words. Yes, it was waaay too late. Time to get out, move on.

He sighed and turned around to walk off. Half-way down the hall he turned and called back;

"I really liked you, Kagome… If you would just give me a chance, I could be a whole lot better to you then that possessive biker you're hanging out with."

As Kagome debated whether or not to run down the hall and let loose with her vocal cords in his face, he had disappeared.

Kagome slumped the rest of the way to class and sat down in an empty seat as the teacher turned in the middle of pointing something out on the blackboard.

"Miss Higurashi, you are late again. This means extra work, and if I have to mark you tardy one more time, you must stay after and study."

The only good thing going for her today, Kagome moped, was that no one had heard Hojo blab out the "truth" about Inuyasha.

Then:

_Wait a minute… Biker!

* * *

_

"AH-CHOO!"

"Whoa Sango, what's the matter?" Shippo lifted his head from her lap with a concerned expression on his face.

"It's nothing…. Ahh-ah-CHOO!"

Miroku's concentration broke with this second, more violent sneeze. "Sango, I do believe you might be coming down with something."

She waved her hand dismissively, staring out into the rain. "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me!"

Kirara _mrreowed_ in protest as she was rocketed off Sango's shoulder with the third sneeze.

"Don't try to hide it Sango. You're sick. That soaking you got must have done it," Shippo insisted, peering up at her face.

Sango sniffled. "Agh, you might be right… I'm not feeling that spry all of a sudden."

Her arm buckled abruptly and Hiraikotsu slid dangerously to the side, bonking Miroku on the head. He caught it with one hand and rubbed his head with the other- or tried to. The weight of the boomerang forced him to hold it up with both hands and merely wince at the receding yet pounding pain in his skull.

"M…maybe I should hold it, Sango. You must be tired," he volunteered hastily.

She relented and left Miroku to bear up the burden that she carried around with ease every day.

_So… heavy… must hold up..._ he thought to himself despairingly, gritting his teeth. _For Sango… for Sango…_

Shippo sat up all the way and contemplated the well with a pout on his face. "Inuyasha's been there a long time… shouldn't he be back now?"

"Maybe they're… WA-CHOO!… In the middle of fighting," Sango sniffily volunteered.

"I think he would've been back now if they'd fought." The kitsune child glared at the well's wooden sides as if Inuyasha would bound over them any moment. "He's such an IDIOT!"

The two adults looked down in surprise at this sudden outburst. "Shippo?"

"Why can't he just _tell_ her? What's the worst she'll do, say no, I hate you? 'Cause she won't, you know. She loves Inuyasha too… isn't it obvious?" He cried angrily, stamping his fox-foot in annoyance.

Miroku sighed. "It's not that easy, I'm afraid, Shippo. Remember, Inuyasha still harbors feelings for Kikyo… and maybe even possibly she for him. Kagome looks too much like her, which can be daunting, especially for Inuyasha. And she is aware of that, too."

"But…"

The monk smiled. "You'll understand when you're older."

Shippo pouted and looked down at the ground. "Well then, I want to be older right now!"

Sango shook her head. "No, I think you should stay young for as long as you can, Shippo. Children can be surprisingly more perceptive then adults… As you've so aptly demonstrated right now."

"Huh?"

"Aren't Inuyasha and Kagome adults… well, supposedly?"

Shippo laughed.

Suddenly, a familiar red-garbed figure sprang from the depths of the well and ran full-speed into the forest.

"Inuyasha!"

Sango put a hand on the kitsune's head. "Not now, Shippo… he looks kind of angry."

Shippo caught a glimpse of the hanyou's face. "Aah! Scaaaryyy…."

The rain ceased its relentless pounding.

* * *

So, whether you loved or hated it, let me know by REVIEWING... as I said before (say it with me): 

Reviews- happy author- faster updates


	9. Spilled Milk ::end::

Chapter 9: Spilled Milk

At long last, the end! Thanks a whole lot for reading, and, if you please, leave a review telling me what you thought of the story!

Also, this chapter is longer then the others, so that's something, no? Hurrah!

* * *

_Briiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg!_

The school bell rang, just as loud and pealing as before, signifying the same time as the last… but this time it was not with joyful exuberance that Kagome fled from class. Instead she was weighted down with a turmoil of emotions.

She had to go through the well today and face Inuyasha. But what would she say? She silently contemplated the choices:

_Inuyasha you're such a pig for spying on me! SIT!_

_Inuyasha, you didn't _really_ see me in there being kissed by Hojo… it was really my first cousin…_

_What the heck were you THINKING confronting Hojo like that! It's my business and MY life! SIT!_

_Er, Hojo wasn't _really_ kissing me… er, I was eating a banana, and all of the sudden I bit off this huge chunk and it just suddenly went straight down and got lodged in my throat! Well, as you can imagine, I couldn't really breathe, so Hojo did the Heimlich maneuver on me, and then I, er, passed out, and so he was _forced_ to do CPR…_

_SIT, you dog-breathed jerk! SIT! SIT! SIT!_

_Inuyasha, I know you may be upset by what you saw, but it's over and done with. Let's just get on with our lives…_

She snorted. Yeah right, like he'd buy any of that. On the other hand, she couldn't really think of anything else… Oh well. She'd just have to make an effort not to lose her temper and exert discipline only when needed.

Like the Klingons would with Capt. Picard.

* * *

Shippo's foot twitched. He was sprawled out asleep on Sango's lap, jolting whenever she sneezed. Despite the fact that her nose was now positively streaming and her sneezing had turned into hacking coughs, she refused to move. 

"Please Sango," Miroku begged for what seemed like the hundredth time, "go back to the village and rest! You're in no condition to be out here like this!"

"I'm not moving, Miroku," Sango replied quite frostily. "Kagome's going to come through that well any moment now, I'm sure of it, and until she does I'm going to stay right here."

Miroku had begged, pleaded, bribed, cried, and finally (very tentatively) threatened, all with the same result. So now he just sat there sullenly, shooting concerned glances at Sango every so often. He was just relieved that he didn't have to hold her Hiraikotsu anymore… his arms still felt numb.

After a while, Sango's prediction proved to be correct; a petite girl in a sailor fuku lugging a 50-pound yellow bag leaped (or rather, dragged herself) over the side of the well and stalked (or rather, staggered, before finally dumping the bag by the well in disgust) off into the forest.

Sango was up in a flash, spilling Shippo off her lap,and moving stealthily through the thick foliage at a surprising rate. "We've got to go after her and find out what's been going on between her and Inuyasha."

Having been awakened from a lovely dream about being buried in a mountain of pocky,Shippo immediately curled up and said irritably, "You can go if you want… I'll just stay here and catch up on my nap… WHAAA!"

Miroku had already started after the demon slayer, but doubled back to snag the young kitsune by the back of his shirt and drag him along. "P-put me down! Let go of me, you big idiot! WHAA!"

Miroku didn't react. His attention was focused wholly on keeping up with Sango… or, Shippo saw sourly, keeping her pert behind in view.

His cries of protest didn't seem to be working. Maybe if he screamed louder… Shippo heaved in a renewed lungful of oxygen.

"AAAAAAA-MMPH!"

A cloth-covered hand clamped itself over his mouth. "Stop screaming, Shippo! If you don't, Inuyasha and Kagome are sure to hear us!"

After which Shippo allowed himself to be hauled along like luggage in stony silence.Praise Buddha, Miroku thought wearily… then stifled a yelp as Shippo bit his hand. Not very hard, but still, the kid had some sharp teeth!

"Are you going to walk or just stare at her all day, idiot!"

* * *

_He came this way,_ Kagome thought. _No one can leave a trail of bad vibes like that moron can._

She thought she heard a rustling noise in the brush and a muffled cry and turned to look, but couldn't see anything. She dismissed it as probably just being some sort of bird and went on.

She didn't have very far to go, however. After a few more minutes of walking (and a slight, iddy-biddy fear of getting lost), a guy in a red haori suddenly dropped from the tree in front of her.

Kagome screamed. "AAH! What… oh, uh, Inuyasha, it's you…"

His amber eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'Oh it's you!'"

"I just thought that you might be-"

"Might be what?"

"I'm ABOUT to tell you, if you'll just be quiet!"

Surprisingly, he did. That unnerved her; this was the guy who could and would yell for hours with his vocal cords still intact until he got his way. _Just like a little kid_, Kagome thought sourly.

The silence stretched on. And on.

"Well!" Inuyasha finally broke it irritably.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

"What were you going to tell me, wench?"

She frowned and opened her mouth, causing Inuyasha to take an involuntary step backwards. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't say 'it'!"

So she didn't. Instead, she let out her breath in a sigh and said, "Inuyasha, just what did you see?"

"See where?"

"Through the window!"

"I didn't see nothin'! I was just checking up on you, that's all, when you just randomly said 'it' and jumped to conclusions!"

Maybe she would have been convinced, if she hadn't heard this a hundred times before, and if Inuyasha's face didn't bear a striking resemblance to a ripe tomato.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was controlled and calm. "He kissed me first. It doesn't mean anything…"

"Yeah, but then _you_ had to go and kiss him back!" He exploded.

To heck with calm and soothing. "No, I didn't! _He_ put the moves on_ me_, then I walked out, and now he's in total disgrace at the school! All because of y…" she stopped.

Inuyasha glared, waiting. "Because of…?"

"…Me," she said in a quiet voice, looking at the ground. "I just realized. I'm the one he liked, I'm the one who blabbed about it to my friends, and now this happens. His reputation's crushed because I…"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists painfully, forcing her to look up at him. "H-hey! What are you-"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you babble on like this!" He shouted in her face. "You're a wuss, you know that? Whatever happened back there wasn't your fault, it was Homo's! Just get over it! He won't be bothering you again anyway, so it's no use crying over spilled milk."

This touching speech sparked something in the far reaches of Kagome's memory. "Hey… Inuyasha?"

He noticed her face changing expression. Fearful that he had said completely the wrong thing and angered her, he dropped her hands abruptly and stepped back. "W-what, Kagome?…" He asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"Hojo came up to me-"

"That bastard! I told him-"

"-to apologize and…"

Click!

"…What do you mean, 'you told him'?" she demanded. As his _Oh my god, she's gonna kill me_ look intensified, she demanded, "WELL?"

"I…I… just said to stay the hell away from you or there'd be consequences," he forced out weakly, acting as though his neck was being exposed to a dull axe blade.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I thought so… he said something about my 'biker boyfriend' telling him to leave me alone…"

Tomato Inuyasha made his appearance once more. "Huh! _Boyfriend!_ I never... I mean, who'd want to be _your_-"

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, suddenly quite chipper.

This was so out of the blue that he trailed off, nonplussed. "Er…"

"Do me a favor… and SIT!"

_WHAM!_

"OWW!" Inuyasha raised his red, dirt-smeared face enough to growl, "You… stupid girl, why'd you do that! I didn't even do anything!"

"You did so! Showing yourself in public like that- to Hojo, no less- and telling him that! I can't believe you!"

Inuyasha was finally free to spring up and yell in her face, "Well, at least I didn't punch him!"

"You would've, since you knew I'd find out!"

"No, I didn't think you would and that's why I did it!"

Kagome stopped. A comprehending look spread over her face. "Ohhhh… I think I see now," she said in a thoughtful voice, tapping her chin with her index finger and gazing up at the hanyou. "You're _jealous_, aren't you?"

"I…I AM NOT!" Our favorite ketchup-producing vegetable proclaimed indignantly. "Me! Jealous? Of that Homo-freak! Ha! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

She sighed and turned away, her shiny raven-black hair whirling with her and settling into place. Inuyasha stared, then mentally kicked himself. He saw her hair everyday… what was so great about it!

Unless… what if she was right, and he _was_…

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned in surprise to see him pulling on his hair as if to rip it out of his skull, wearing the most frightful expression on his face. "I am soooooo not…! ARRRGH!"

"Inuyasha, what…?" Her amazed query was cut short by him suddenly dropping his hair (fortunately, it remained glued to his scalp where it belonged) and springing over to the bushes shouting, "Hey! I know you're in there, Miroku! And that shrimpy fox, too! Come on out before I _make_ you, you hear me!"

As if by use of teleportation, Miroku (with Shippo slung over his shoulder), Sango and Kirara appeared in front of him. The monk raised a quivering hand in greeting. "H-hello, Inuyasha… er, lovely day for a…"

"I'm not buying that! How much did you hear!"

"Enough to know that you really _are_ in love with…" Shippo began smugly.

"SHUT UP! COME 'ERE!" Inuyasha made an enraged lunge at the kitsune, but Miroku swung him out of reach. "Hand him over, monk!"

"Inuyasha really, must you be so rash?" Miroku asked, dancing nimbly aside as Inuyasha made repeated swipes at him and Shippo.

"Just _hand over the damn kid_!"

Sango joined Kagome and they both exhaled weary sighs as they observed the chaotic scene before them. Suddenly, Sango doubled over, hacking as if she was about to throw up.

"Sango!" Current troubles forgotten, Kagome knelt by the demon slayer as she slumped to her hands and knees, coughing violently. "Sango, you're sick! What happened?"

"I… (_cough cough_)… in the bushes… (_cough cough_)… started raining… _(HACK_)…waiting for y… _(HACK HACK cough COUGH HACK)_… got a cold…. _(HACK HACK HACK COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH)_"

Kagome laid a hand on Sango's forehead as she reached a break in her coughing fit. "Oh no… you're burning up! We've got to get you to Kaede! Inuyasha!"

He stopped mid-punch and looked at her irritably. "What!"

"Carry Sango to the village. She's really sick!"

"Feh. Why should I?"

"I just _said_ why!"

"Get the monk to do it."

"No way! His hands will probably 'slip by accident' and…"

"Fine!" Inuyasha growled and walked over to where Sango was standing up shakily. "Get on." He crouched so she could mount and cling to his shoulders.

The group started back to the village; Inuyasha in front with Sango, Kagome, then Miroku and Shippo (who was now sitting in a much more comfortable position on Miroku's shoulder). Kagome, strolling along and staring up at the sky, was lost in her own thoughts, when she heard some excited whispering behind her.

"We did it Shippo!"

"Did what?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our main objective!"

"Er, well I was too worried about Sango (and then escaping from that psycho with my life) to concentrate on anything else…"

"Agh! Well, we have now determined Inuyasha's true, definite feelings for Kagome. And he pretty much as good as _said_ he loved her, didn't he?"

"Weeell... he was being all loud and angry and stuff with her, so I wouldn't really call that..."

"You should know by now that's Inuyasha's way of showing he cares."

"Oh. Okay, then yes!" Shippo giggled maliciously. "He's such a dope."

"I can hear you, Shippo," Inuyasha called back. The kitsune froze. "Oh no…"

"Just wait until we get to the village," Inuyasha swore. "Then I'll teach you to…"

"Inuyasha, don't!… I'd say 'it,' but for now I'll wait since you're carrying Sango..."

Although his face was hidden from her view, Kagome had the distinct impression that the hanyou had brightened considerably. "Hey Sango, when you're better you can _always_ travel with me from now on!"

"_INUYASHAAAA!_ Just _you_ wait until we get back…"

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it... it didn't really turn out the way I wanted, but hey, learn from your mistakes I guess. :) And besides, hardly anything does... I'm pretty proud anyway, seeing as this is my first completed fanfic ever. 

Thank you all who reviewed and gave me the boosts to go on with this! You're the best! And thanks to all of you who even r ead this, whoever you are.

Look for something in the near (don't know how near) future from me.But for now, sayonara!


End file.
